


"Just, teach me?"

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke started working in the same office as Lexa about a week ago and they don't really get along - at all.<br/>But when Clarke comes to Lexa and tells her she lied about being fluent in spanish on her CV and needs to learn it intime to translate for their boss at his meeting in a week, somehow she agrees.<br/>(Suck at summaries, give it a try if you feelin' like something short and cute.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just, teach me?"

When Clarke first started working at the office Lexa thought she was an idiot. Not that she didn't still think that but maybe now, she thought she was a slightly cute idiot.  
She'd been working at the office for like, a week now and they'd only seen a couple times in the coffee room during breaks. These breaks spent together were filled with Clarke teasing grumpy Lexa to the point where she'd roll her eyes and sulk off. 

Clarke rushed into her office, slammed the door shut behind her and stood there mumbling,"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." until Lexa raised an eyebrow at her.  
Sighing, Lexa stopped doing the very important paperwork and put down her pen.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ohh shitttt." Clarke frantically replied.

"What is it?" Lexa asked again, her irritation clear upon her face.

"Okay so I may have lied on my CV." Clarke admitted.

Clarke watched Lexa grit her teeth in frustration,"And what?" Lexa huffed.

"And..I basically said I was fluent in spanish but uh - I'm not. Then today, our boss told me I'm going to be translating for him during his next meeting in two weeks."

During the week Clarke had been at the office, she'd not once seen Lexa smile. But now, Lexa had the biggest grin on her face.  
"You dumbass." she laughed.

Clarke stuck out her bottom lip,"Das mean....But anyways as I've heard you speak Spanish on the phone - i was hoping you could just like, teach me before the meeting?"

Lexa scoffed,"Just teach you? Are you kidding?"

"Um, nope." Clarke stated.

"Go fuck yourself." Lexa spat.

"Already did." she retorted smirking.

Lexa rolled her eyes at this.

"Just a couple lessons, please?" she pleaded.

"Fine." Lexa eventually muttered.

Clarke almost jumped up and down on the spot, she fist pumped the air and grinned.  
"Thank youuu!!" she squealed,"I'll even like, bring pizza - I'll learn and you getta eat free food."

Taken aback by how adorable she looked, Lexa just nodded.

"Are we done here?" 

"Yep, see you later Lexa - tonight?"

"Okay."

And with that, Clarke practically skipped outta the office.

 

/// a few couple hours later //

 

As Lexa was shrugging her backpack on, getting ready to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Yes Clarke?" she asked, without turning around.

"Can I come over to yours now?"  
She must have sensed Lexa's reluctance because she quickly added,"I'll order pizza."

Unknown by Clarke, Lexa didn't even like pizza that much. She worked out a lot and therefore tended to eat healthier than that.  
For some reason - Lexa still found herself agreeing.

 

/// A car journey later ///

 

Clarke was sprawled across Lexa's bed, pencil in hand tapping against the messy notepad in front of her as she tried to memorize the foreign words scrawled across the page.  
After staring at it for a while, she looked up and met Lexa's serious gaze.

"Nadda." she stated.

Lexa groaned and rolled off the bed, landing with a thud on the carpet making her laugh.  
After she stopped laughing she leaned over and offered Lexa her hand - which she refused and got back up herself.

"Okay, but seriously now - Ima repeat it one last time." Lexa told her.

Clarke nodded.

"You ready?" she asked.

Staring into Lexa's eyes at she answered, "Of course." Lexa could've sworn she saw her glance down at her lips.  
Shaking this thought away, she started to explain and translate common buisness words that likely will be used in the meeting to Clarke.

 

// a couple lessons later//

 

They had done several lessons now, the meeting was tomorrow.  
Lexa listened to Clarke tell her about her day before urging her to show her what she's learned.

"Okay, so..." Clarke listed all the Spanish words she had been taught that was relevant - Almost earning an impressed smile from Lexa.

"And now any other ones, not business related." 

She went on to talk about her family, describe herself before stopping and suddenly starting to describe Lexa.  
Lexa listened, interested as Clarke spoke saying things like ' You have brown hair, green eyes etc'

When she finished, Lexa started praising herself on how well she had taught her in only a few amount of lessons.  
Suddenly she stopped and gawped at Clarke, "Wait..When you was describing me did you say eres muy bonita?"

"Si, eres muy bonita." 

"You called me pretty?" Lexa questioned, a confused look on her face.

"Yes." Clarke replied, a sheepish smile on her face.

"D'you really mean that?" 

Clarke laughed and face palmed at this, Lexa suddenly felt insecure as she now thought Clarke had just been playing with her.

Noticing Lexa's expression and body language Clarke immediately stopped laughing,"No Lexa. I wasn't laughing because I didn't mean it. I was laughing because I find it crazily funny that you don't believe me when I call you pretty. Because, holy fuck Lexa. You're really pretty; you have a killer jawline, you're toned as fuck, your smile is the cutest thing ever, your eyes are fuckin' gorgeous and just - daaamn." 

Lexa stared at her, taken aback by all of this.

Clarke blushed a little, "So uh yeah, I think you're really pretty."

Regaining herself, Lexa threw a playful look at Clarke,"Well I still think you're an idiot."

"Oh jeez thanks."

"But a hella cute one." Lexa added, her heart eyes on show.

 

// after the meeting // 

 

Clarke swung open Lexa's office door, rushed in and practically threw herself on Lexa's lap.  
Lexa stood up but pulled her into a hug.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Amazing, I got promoted!" Clarke squealed.

"Sweet." Lexa replied.

Noticing how close they were rn, she watched Clarke's bright blue eyes trail down to her lips before glancing back up at Lexa's piercing green eyes.  
Lexa swallowed, unable to take her eyes off Clarke.

"beso de celebracion? (celebration kiss?) " Clarke murmured.

She didn't have to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Wadduppp  
> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
